Guild Music Battle
by ashcator2002
Summary: It's time for the annual Guild Music Battle competition! Guilds from all over Fiore compete to show off their guilds music and dancing talents. What happens when a few mages in Fairy Tail are found out to have such talents? With Fairy Tail now entering for the first time will the reigning champs of Sabertooth have trouble?
1. Fairy Tail Is Entering

(Mira's POV)

From behind the bar, I watched as the guild is humming with it's usual energy: Gray and Natsu arguing, Nab standing by the request board, Kinana dishing out food, etc. Takes me a little while to realize that a few female members are missing. Which is unusual because they are usually around here hanging around at five, and right now it's six-thirty and I haven't seen them.

As Kinana comes back I ask her to cover for me as I look around for the five mages in question. I decide to check around the guild before going to their respective homes. As I am walking downstairs the sound of singing is filling my ears, I begin to follow it. The tune leads me to a large door at the very end of a dark corridor. As I stand in front of the door I can begin to hear the lyrics being sung by some of the most amazing voices ever.

 _...the first choice_

 _You say you want someone just like me_

 _So then why am I your plan,_

 _Why am I your plan,_

 _Why am I your plan B?_

 _You know you know you love the way I linger and,_

 _You keep me wrapped right round your finger,_

 _But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and_

 _And in time I could be the right one_

 _Please, I'm the B team_

Intrigued I slowly open the door and am surprised by what I see. The room is lined with instruments, all a variety of sizes and colors. But what amazes me is what is in the center.

Lucy, Levy, and Levy are singing, and in front of them, Erza and Juvia seem to be having a hip-hop dance battle.

I stand in front of the door watching the effortlessness of the dance moves, and listening to the carefree tune of the songs.

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me beg, you do_

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me be you do_

 _(You just like it)_

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me beg, you do_

 _(You just like it)_

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me beg, you do_

 _(YOU JUST LIKE IT)_

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me beg, you do_

 _(YOU JUST LIKE OH)_

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me beg, you do_

 _SAY JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE ME NOT GO_

 _OH_

Here Lucy, Levy, and Wendy join into the dance and their movements are just as graceful as they dance together, well as graceful as you can be dancing hip-hop.

 _You know you know_

 _You love the way I linger and,_

 _You keep my wrapped right round your finger_

 _But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and_

 _And in time I could be the right one_

 _You know you, you love the way I linger and,_

 _You keep my wrapped right round your finger_

 _But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and_

 _And in time I could be the right one_

 _Please I'm the B Team_

As they finish I begin to clap and they all whip around Their facing turning pink in the process as their eyes widened.

" H-how long have you been there?" Levy asks, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

" Long enough to that all of you are amazing performers." I reply while basically squealing.

"Don't tell the guild please, this is one of the only things we can do without starting a brawl somehow. We come here every day at six just relieve ourselves" Lucy pleads while making puppy dog eyes.

I do the universal symbol for "my lips are sealed" to let them know that their secret is safe with me.

They all visibly relaxed before dragging me inside completely.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

As usual I am filling up my orders from behind the bar when Romeo comes running in with a flyer.

" Everyone guess what. The annual Guild Music Battle competition starts tomorrow we should enter. I know we've come in last just like in the Grand Magic Games but we have the Tenrou gang back! Which means we have Mira, Natsu, and Gray." **(A/N: Let's just pretend Natsu and Gray were already known to be able to sing and dance just so it can go along with the story)** Romeo says turning to me. " We can totally win."

" Nah, I think I will leave this one to Mira." Natsu says with his arms resting behind his head.

" Same." Gray adds.

" Yeah! We can show we're the #1 guild in music as well as magic." Jet shouts.

" Well, since you brats are so enthusiastic about this I guess we can enter. What do you say Mira" Makarov agrees.

I freeze knowing that I won't be able to participate with my condition. I slowly begin to shake my head at the rest of the guild before picking up a whiteboard and marker. I write down what I have to say and hold the sign up.

" **I lost my voice."**

Which was caused by singing along with the five other girls yesterday. _Man, it's been too long since I had last sung, I am out of practice._

The guild deflates as they read the writing.

" Wait but can't Wendy heal you?" Romeo asks.

I erase my previous message before scribbling more.

" **Wendy can't heal things like this. Remember how she wasn't able to really heal Lucy when she was sick on the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival?"**

The mood again lowers. I look up at the clock to see it reads six-fifteen. _An hour left before the end of my shift._ I begin to stand up before I remember something and start writing more on the board.

" **But I know a few people that can take my place, follow me."**

Everyone springs up as I walk down to the room that I found the previous day. Sure enough, the sound of drums, strings, keys, and voices are heard.

I quietly open the door for the rest of the guild to see and hear those inside clearly.

Lucy stands with her back to us expertly playing the lead part on a blue and gold electric guitar, to her right is Wendy who is just as expertly playing a red and white electric bass.

To Lucy's left is Levy with an orange keytar, she is standing back to back to Juvia who is playing the rhythm beat with another electric guitar only this one is blue and white.

In between Juvia and Wendy, Erza sits at a red drum set rhythmically hitting the drums.

No one is singing but I turn back to the rest of the guild writing more on my tablet.

" **They can sing too. I caught them just yesterday."**

" Hey, Lucy! I didn't know you could." Natsu shouts over the instruments.

The music stops as Lucy jumps and bumps into Levy which pushes over Juvia, that causes Erza to fall out of her chair. In turn sending the drumsticks in her hand flying towards my head. I just barely duck as they bounce off the walls.

Wendy stands in the middle of the circle created by the fallen mages, for once she wasn't the one who fell.

The four other girls stand up before looking at what caused the ruckus. Realizing that the hold guild just saw them, they turn their eyes to me.

" Mira! you promised you wouldn't tell." Levy complains.

I simply shrug before taking the competition flyer from Romeo's hands and pass it to Wendy who seems to be the least angry at the moment.

The group reads it over and their eyes widen the further along they go.

" Mira no. No no no no no no NO. I know you lost your voice because of us, so you can't compete. But that doesn't mean that we have to sing in your place " Wendy says turning tomato red.

" Aww come on guys you would be great. If you can sing as well as Mira tells us you can then we can win for sure. I hear Sabertooth has been the reigning champs in these games too. Especially with Minerva accompanying Yukino this year." Romeo says entering the room further with Gray, and Natsu.

" Yeah but that doesn't mean that we can perform on stage. We haven't been in front of an audience who knows what would happen." Lucy says backing as far away from us as far as she can. Unfortunately, she is headed for the toppled chair of the drum set.

" Woah, watch where you're going, Lucy." Natsu says as he catches her before she can fully hit the ground.

" Come on, it won't be that bad. Plus the rules don't say that the same people hs to perform every round so me and Gray can alternate if you like." Natsu gives Lucy his signature grin.

At their new position, Lucy just blushes and turns away mumbling. _Omg, I totally forgot.I have to work on getting my ships cannon. Let's Nalu and Gale all seem to be semi-cannon, while Gruvia and Jerza….._

" Sign us up Master. " Erza says cutting off my train of thought. For once Erza's actually not wearing any armor. _Shocker._

" If that if what it takes to furthermore prove that our guild is the best then so shall be it." Erza continues.

" ERZA," the others shout, but the scarlet haired mage slowly turns around with a demonic aura surrounding her. Everyone sweatdropped.

" Do we have a problem?" Erza says deathly calm.

" Uh... um… nope. Juvia is good. Juvia and the others will perform." Juvia stutters. A chorus of "yes"s are heard from the remaining three members.

"Well then let's get on over to Crocus." Erza says happily.

* * *

 **So tell me what you guys think this is my first Fairy Tail fic so please tell me what you think.**

 **O** **h and I need you to vote. Should I continue with the songs in English, , the languages of anime openings (depending on the ones I use), or both. I would really like to know thanks anyway.**

 **~ Ash**


	2. B-Team

**Hi guys, the second chapter for my first FT story is here. I hope you like.**

 **Shout Outs go to...**

 **-** **kensukegamer19 (Here is your wish granted. Thanks for reviewing and for voting.)**

 **\- Irhina ( Thanks for the idea. I definitely will be including that in this story. Also thanks to you for reviewing and voting.)**

 **Here is the new chappie guys.**

* * *

 **(Lucy POV)**

 _I can't believe we're doing this._ I think to myself as me along with the rest of our guild file into our assigned section in the crowd.

" Hello and welcome to the sixth annual Guild Music Battle competition. I am your host Chapati," he shouts over the microphone.

The Grand Magic Games arena has ben turned into a giant stage, that's decked out with lights and trapdoors. Opposite to the stage sits the judge"s box containing the five judges.

" As we get the beginning match-ups assigned let me remind you of the rules. Each team can have up to one team made up of as many members as they want, and the guild masters can participate. This rule is only allowed if parameters for each round do not say anything about it.

" The members that may compete on one day do not have to participate in the next battle, so you are free to choose different groups each time.

" Each round has a specific parameter, or set of parameters depending on the day, that all guilds must follow. Failure to meet the parameters results in disqualification.

" Between the 2nd and 3rd rounds of the competition, we will have a special competition in which all guilds including guilds that have been eliminated will be able to participate.

" There is no magic allowed whatsoever, so now without further a due the rule for the first rounds: Teams must perform with only five members and without any instruments. They, however, can have a stereo providing the music. Now that the rules for the round have been, teams have one hour to prepare. Ready? Go!" Chapati's announcer voice carries out over the crowd.

" Hey, guys!" I say turning towards the rest of Master's predetermined group. " How do you feel about B-Team?"

 **(1 hour later)**

" Okay, the hour is up. Teams, please turn your attention to the board for today's match-ups."

 **(A/N: Before I start did anyone else notice that almost all of the guild names included some kind of mythological being! Yes? No? Well I am just going to continue that trend here.)**

Royal Fae vs. Blue Pegasus

Sparkly Warlock **(Special shout-out to who get's this reference)** vs. Twilight Orge

Lucky Ghoul vs. Mermaid Heel

Vampire League vs. Quatro Cerberus

Rogue Werewolf vs. Crime Sorciere

Green Goblin vs. Lamia Scale

Raventail **(They have reformed and Ivan is no longer the guild master)** vs. Sabertooth

Grand Angel vs. Fairy Tail

" First up is Royal Fae vs. Blue Pegasus. May the members of Royal Fae performing make their way to the stage." _ calls out

 **(Skip to Fairy Tail's Turn (Natsu's POV))**

I am not so sure that we can pull this off, the members of Grand Angel were actually really good. Plus, all of the other guilds that won their battle are extremely talented. So far the guilds of Blue Pegasus, Sparkly Warlock, Quatro Cerberus, Crime Sorciere, Lamia Scale, and, of course, Sabertooth has moved on.

I sit in the crowd in Fairy Tail's assigned section which is directly in between the guilds of Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus who are probably the highest level guilds here.

Suddenly the lights go down and the stage lights up to show five figures standing in a pyramid formation. Even with my enhanced sight, I can barely make out the faces of Lucy in front, with Levy in front of Erza just behind her to the left, and Wendy in front of Juvia just behind her to the right.

They all wear the same style dress only in different colors: Lucy's is black, Levy and Wendy's are red, and Juvia and Erza's are gold. The Fairy Tail flag colors. **(The link to the girls' dress is at the bottom of my profile.)** They all wear their hair in the same styles as the always do **(Post on year gap after Tartaros Arc)** only with accessories matching the color of their dress. They all are also all wearing high tops in the same color of their dress.

" And now to battle against Grand Angel. Please welcome Fairy Tail"s members Erza Scarlet, Juvia Locksar, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, and Lucy Heartfilia performing B-Team." a voice says over the microphone **(This song belongs to Marianas Trench, but if you want to listen to it then I used the nightcore version by YouTuber: NightcoreReality. The majority of songs might be the nightcore version by the same person.)**

The members of Fairy Tail cheer out words of encouragement as the music starts.

( **Bold** = Lucy. _Italics_ = Wendy, Lecy, Juvia, and Erza.)

All of the girls except Lucy have spotlights shine on them, as the begin to do a simple move repeatedly.

 _Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

The spotlights turn off, before coming back again only focusing on Lucy. She also begins to move in a ballet-like manner.

 **You could want this**

 **See if it fits for a bit**

 **And if you don't like it**

 **Then you can go like you have been**

Lucy stops and begins to perform Russian Fouetté turns. Which is pretty awesome considering she is in high-tops and singing. But I still don't think that ballet is going to help us win this. Considering Grand Angel's amazing tap routine.

 **And I'll never tell, never tell how I fell for it**

 **I never fell before**

Lucy stops turning and smirks. Then she flips her head forward and back, before jumping right into a more hip-hop/jazz style dance. _Woah, we might just win this thing after all._

 **3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done**

The stage lights come on while Levy and Wendy join Lucy as she dances, they fall into sync effortlessly. As if they have practiced this their whole lives.

 **You never say yes, not quite no**

 **Say just enough to make me not go**

Juvia and Erza now join in and the whole group dances to the music.

 **You choose your words,**

 **Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice**

 **You say you want someone just like me**

 **So then why am I your plan,**

 **Why am I your plan,**

 **Why am I your plan B?**

At every "why" first Juvia and Erza, then Levy and Wendy, then Lucy jumped and landed with their feet apart while pointing to themselves.

 **You know, you know you love the way I linger and,**

 _You keep me wrapped right round your finger,_

The pyramid inverts itself until Lucy is standing in the back while Erza and Juvia are in front.

 **But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and**

 _And in time, I could be the right one_

All of the other girls point to Lucy, while said girl hold her hand over her heart.

 **Please, I'm the B team**

The girls resume their original positions before continuing. The crowd starts cheering as they start to dance along to the beat, well everyone except the members of Sabertooth. I guess they don't want to loose the title of the guild with the most talent to us as well. The members of Fairy Tail are cheering the loudest obviously proud of their members.

 **This could hurt some,**

 **But if we don't never know what it's worth to ya**

 **I saw you first,**

 **Do ya remember?**

 **You played it well, victim sell,**

 **How I fell for it, I never fell before**

 **3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done**

 **You never say yes, not quite no**

 **Say just enough to make me not go**

 **You choose your words,**

 **Careful voice, in the** **end I'm not the first choice**

 **You say you want someone just like me**

 **So then why am I your plan,**

 **Why am I your plan,**

 **Why am I your plan B?**

The pyramid becomes a line with Lucy still in the center and Erza along with Juvia on the ends.

 **You know you know you love the way I linger and,**

 _You keep me wrapped right round your finger,_

 **But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and**

 _And in time I could be the right one_

 **Please, I'm the B team**

The girls all stand in the same position, before Erza and Juvia begin dancing again

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me beg, you do_

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me be you do_

 **(You just like it)**

Erza and Juvia stop dancing to point at Levy and Wendy who pick up where they left off.

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me beg, you do_

 **(You just like it)**

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me beg, you do_

 **(YOU JUST LIKE IT)**

Next Levy and Wendy point to Lucy after the stop dancing. Lucy then begins to dance by herself.

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me beg, you do_

 **(YOU JUST LIKE OH)**

Now all of the girls onstage begin to follow along.

 _You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

 _You like to make me beg, you do_

 **SAY JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE ME NOT GO**

 **OH**

 **You know you know**

 **You love the way I linger and,**

 _You keep my wrapped right round your finger_

 **But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and**

 _And in time I could be the right one_

No matter how many times all five of them said that they didn't want to go through with this competition. The huge grins on their faces told us otherwise.

 **You know you, you love the way I linger and,**

 _You keep my wrapped right round your finger_

 **But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and**

 _And in time I could be the right one_

 **Please I'm the B Team**

The crowd cheers like crazy while Fairy Tail are bouncing out of their seats.

" Hey, man. We can actually win this thing. Although, I want to perform at least once" Gray says while we fist bump.

" Yeah we can." I say with a sly grin while I look over to the Sabers.

The girls exited off stage to go stand with the other performing teams.

" Now for the second half of day one, the same members of each team that performed in the first half are to perform another non-instrument song. Only this time, the youngest member has to be the leading singer.

" You all have another hour to prepare before performance time."

I look over to the group of Fairy Tail mages to see Wendy passed out on the ground with the others trying to revive her.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

 **This is the end of this chapter, drop a review to let me know how you liked it!**

 **~ Ash**


End file.
